An on-board camera, which is often mounted on the outside of the vehicle, may include a foreign matter removal system to promptly remove an accumulation of foreign matter such as water drops, mud and snow melting agents, which tend to readily occur at the photographic lens thereof. There is an image-capturing device proposed in the related art, which is capable of verifying whether or not foreign matter has been removed from an optical member (see patent literature 1).